Talk:Botanical Research
Moved discussion in article contents to discussion section: --Dfscott 10:52, 21 November 2006 (CST) I have the exact same problem too....~Mithra Same here, but I wonder if the quest gets broken if you accept one of the missions that turns the Garden into Nightfallen Garden. ~AC I followed the arrow, and I can't get through the gate at all. I'm not as far along with the missions as you 2 are obviously. The quest also doesn't get advanced when you try to take the Tihark Orchard mission. ~Why? Remember, you need to have Tahlkora along to get through the gate just outside of Tihark Orchard - she's royal blood. Yes, take Tahlkora with you and take the West exit (not the east as Rud mentioned below.) out of Tihark Orchard. The entrance to the Explorable Area of Garden of Seborhin is right outside; two steps and you're there. Talk with Seborhin Protector Zuor and he'll let you in! I did this right after completing the Tihark Orchard mission. ~Broken0007 Quest avaliable from Librarian Kahnu in theHalls of Chokhin I Found a "Work around" on this Quest Take Tahlkora and a single player that has not done the Tihark Orchard Mission. Exit to the East in Tihark Orchard with a full party and talk to the gate guard. Tahlkora is the "KEY" to enter the closed gates. The player who allowed you to enter can now map out. From there you can do the Quest and Explore the area. ~Rud For me Worked this way Once i finished the game, the guard let me in as now I'm the hero of Elona and at the end of the game the garden has back to normal. ~TyFricko * NOTE: If you have already gone on and undertaken the Mission - "Jennur's Horde", then Horticulturist Hinon will be missing from the Garden of Seborhim / Nightfallen Garden. Presumably you can complete this later or after finsihing the main storyline. * NOTE: Once the problem manifests, then even if you find Hinon by other ways (like re-do Tihark Orchard (Hinon is in the centre of the garden), or redo Jennur's Horde (Hinon is immediately in front of you when you start the mission), he will not talk to you. -- Revel New Pop-up? I just did this and there was a pop-up mob right at the plant, consisting of a roaring ether, a djinn or two and some beetles. I don't remember encountering this before -- is this new or has it always been there?--Dfscott 00:04, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Encountered it twice now, it might be new. BarGamer 18:11, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::I encountered it as well, wasn't paying attention and almost killed my survivor monk. Fortunately I was able to live :)---- Hadrian Farseeker (talk) 03:16, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger Quest won't be doable while this pq 'Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger' that leads to Jennur's Horde is active, doesn't matter if you're through the game. That PQ must be given up or completed (which is a piece of cake) --Birchwooda Treehug 13:34, 7 March 2007 (CST) requirements This was from the Notes section: :Once you complete the Attack at the Kodash quest, you will not be able to complete this quest until you complete the game. This is incorrect. I had Attack at the Kodash in my quest log, but nothing completed on it. Went to Forum Highlands, and the NW exit was Nightfallen (torn up by tentacles). I removed Attack at the Kodash and even Reclaiming the Temple from my quest log, and the land was still Nightfallen. I will tweak the note, but maybe it should go into the Requirements section once the exact point that prevents this quest is discovered.--Mooseyfate 21:53, 10 March 2007 (CST) :The point it turns Nightfallen is probably after Dzagonur Bastion or Dasha Vestibule, when the world actually heads towards the "Nightfallen" theme --Gimmethegepgun 18:04, 15 April 2007 (CDT)